


Hold Me

by RedLights



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Destruction of Vulcan, Enterprise, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Spock/Kirk hug, Star Trek - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comforts Spock after the destruction of Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Be my friend_  
>  Hold me  
> Wrap me up,  
> Unfold me  
> I am small,  
> And needy  
> Warm me up,  
> And breathe me... __

Jim finally finds him after searching the entire ship. He's standing rigidly, hands clasped behind his back, staring out of the great glass window. He makes no acknowledgement of Jim's entrance.  


Jim walks up behind Spock and wraps his arms firmly about his waist, resting his head against the taller man's shoulder. Neither man speaks or moves.  


So they remain there, Spock facing out towards the vast expanse of stars, looking at the blank slot where his home had been. Jim's arms stay strong but gentle around him, holding him together.  


In a minute that was an hour, Spock begins to turn, and Jim releases him. The Vulcan's face is blank, his posture formal. The only visible emotion burns deeply and violently in his eyes.  


"Spock..."  


Jim pulls Spock to him and embraces him tightly as Spock grabs on to him. Spock lets Jim's hand cradle his head and holds on to Jim for dear life, his arms wrapping around Jim's torso. Spock falls apart in Jim's arms.


End file.
